Mushroom Squad
The Mushroom Squad is a guild that is located within Sindria and is led by Natsu Dragneel. It is the most powerful guild within Delfino Plaza the Capital city of Sindria which makes them the best guild ever known. Rules of the Guild The only rule of the guild is be the best you can and if you fail then you can do better next time. HQ The Guild's HQ is a Giant Skyscraper Penthouse located on Main Street in Delfino Plaza next to the Great Market. The building has the guild hall where people eat in public baths and the kitchen where Chef Pee Pee works in the back cooking meals for customers. Then there is the Member residences that take up all the floors except for the Lobby going all the way up to Natsu's residence. The members live in residences since other guilds need emesarries in Sindria because they live far away or are originated in terrutory now under Robotroplis juristiction. Alliances The groups relationships with other guilds and what guild or Faction is it best to be friends with. * Sindria - Best Friends, An Alliance with them is authorized since you live in their nation and you can have your nation's government be your insurance since you are illegal in other countries. This boosts the whole guild's morale. * The Chaotix - Best Friends, An Alliance with them is Great because you have Sonic and Tails, because Knuckles the Echidna is the leader. This Alliance will boost morale for Team Sonic only. * Sabertooth - Best Friends since Natsu is the boss of the Mushroom Squad and he and Sting Eucliffe are friends since they were in Fiore. This will boost morale for the Elite Team and Team Gray. * El Banditos - Rivals/Friendenemies since Gajeel is the boss of the guild is friends with Natsu, but it's not a good idea since they are hired by criminals and the Robotroplis Empire with it's puppets. Plus Sindria don't like them. It gives team Gray and Team Drizzt morale boosts. * Fairy Tail - Rivals/Friends since Natsu used to be apart of them, but they are too far away and plus they will want take over The Mushroom Squad which can limit alliance making. * Fanalis Corps - Neutral, since they are Kou Empire Guild, but you can be friends with them. Will boost morale for Morgiana * Fog Troupe - Neutral, but Childhood friends of Alibaba in Balbadd and royal resistance against communist Balbadd. Will boost morale for Alibaba Saluja. * Blazing Salamander - Neutral, too far * Blue Pegasus - Neutral, too far * Lamia Scale - Neutral, too far Employment Options If a member of a guild you have an alliance with quits, leaves, is fired or feels like guild is not right for them and looks for new guild to join. Try to hire them. It'll most likely be Fairy Tail or Blazing Salamander since the guild is too far away or residents of Sindria. Becareful of who you recruit because they could betray you or piss you off and break the rule you have. Dungeons to Capture/Missions Your first mission is to slay an army of Pirates heading towards Sindria. The first dungeon to capture is in Sindria in which you get hordes of gold. Guild Wars El Banditos If they join Robotroplis or another bad guy group then it's okay. Fairy Tail Fun Idea but not a good one since 1 they are too far away, 2 they will loose imediately to Natsu and his gang. Membership Guild Members Category:Group Category:Guilds Category:Hero